


Pink devil

by thenewgypsophila



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewgypsophila/pseuds/thenewgypsophila
Summary: ONEUS 化石line記者抒澔x黑道煥雄R18
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong, 澔熊, 澔雄
Kudos: 6





	Pink devil

「該死的...」  
當初聯絡好的訪問對象依然不見蹤影,他已經遲到半小時了。  
在這種陰暗破舊、地點偏僻的小酒吧,生面孔實在顯眼；李抒澔不安的摩娑著杯子。

這時酒吧的門發出一陣不詳的吱嘎聲,兩個個彪形大漢跨進門,帶來一陣冷風和鐵鏽般的氣味。  
抒澔握著杯子的手捏得更緊了些,開始設想最壞的情況--然後他們直直走到了抒澔的面前。

「你是來找P仔的那個記者?」彪形大漢盯著抒澔的眼睛,面無表情。  
原來先前的緊張是雲霄飛車在爬坡,抒澔想,在壓力之下的腦袋都著麼奇怪嗎?  
如果能活下來,該好好訓練一下腦袋,看能不能在壓力下蹦出好些的點子,雲霄飛車有個屁用。

彪形大漢還是死死的盯著自己,該怎麼回答?那倆人看起來可以把皮諾丘徒手掰成筷子。  
「對,但是P仔什麼都沒說,只告訴我到這裡等他。」  
那倆人互看了一眼,架住了李抒澔的手臂。  
「閉嘴,站起來,你得走一趟」  
老闆對手中的杯子產生了濃厚的興趣,擦得正起勁;客人數起了壁紙的霉斑。  
李抒澔被架著一路走到外面的廂型車旁,接著後腦一痛,陷入無盡的黑暗。

李抒澔醒了,手腳給結結實實的捆著,戴著頭罩,只聽見兩人爭執不休。  
「P仔的電話裡說的只有這樣?」  
「不清楚,只截到這通」  
「人都搞來了,不如處理掉」  
「記者很麻煩啊」  
「丟給那傢伙吧」  
「哎喲,造孽...」  
「孽你媽逼,不然你來」  
「大哥,我出紅包,你拖人過去,挖驚神經無正常辣」

這對話聽得裡抒澔心驚膽顫,還沒回過神就被扛起來,  
感覺是往下走到了地下室...想得好像能逃命似的,李抒澔喪氣地想。  
雖然打從一開始做這個報導就有殉職的覺悟,好歹也要聽過什麼驚天大案再說,  
什麼都沒打聽到就被逮了,這合理嗎!?不,不對,聽過大案再被掛掉也不能接受啊我的腦子怎麼了。

「交給你了,要怎麼做都行,讓他閉嘴就好」  
「嗯~」  
「我...我要去給金老闆交尾款,不能幫你收拾...」  
「好吧,我會收拾乾淨的,就放那兒」  
抒澔被扔到一個硬物上,抽掉了頭套。

好吧,抒澔承認,跟原先的想像差太多了,以為是邪惡版的藍波之類的。  
那是個嬌小的少年,晶瑩的臉蛋和鮮豔的粉紅色頭髮,他的黑眼睛比房間裡明滅的燈還閃亮。  
李抒澔晃了下神,那眼裡的火焰看起來灼熱危險,他卻想靠近細看。  
這時抒澔的腦袋跟跟鼻子一起醒了,終於辨識出那打從一開始就令他不安的氣味是什麼。  
這他媽的是百分之百,如假包換的血腥味,跟少年手上的菲律賓爪刀一樣千真萬確。  
這是生死交關的時候了,李抒澔心跳如鼓,一定要想出什麼真正聰明的點子....。  
「你的豹紋襯衫超好看的」  
「什麼?」少年皺起眉頭。  
「我是說,豹紋真的...」「這是我最討厭的衣服,待會打算一起燒掉。」  
「我也這麼覺得,我們的品味真的很像」「......」  
「不是,我真的不想死啦,我真的真的什麼也不知道,你長得好可愛」  
所以人在超巨大壓力下的工作品質真的很差,抒澔想,死了算了,啊大概也是要死了。

少年笑了起來,笑聲清爽得像生命的氣息。  
粉髮的洋娃娃倚在桌上,一手撐著下巴,另一隻手的指尖勾著爪刀轉呀轉。  
「所以...有什麼理由讓你活下來嗎?」  
抒澔深深吸了口氣,這是真正的一線生機、佛陀的蜘蛛絲、救生艇的最後一個位子。  
「我唱歌超好聽」  
kill me....

粉髮少年竟然認真地在考慮  
抒澔這時奇蹟般又無用的冷靜下來,感官靈敏的讓人痛恨。  
他聞到陳舊跟新鮮的刺鼻血腥味  
他聽到壓縮機沉悶無力的運轉聲  
他看到燈管在爪刀上閃爍的寒光

「喀」爪刀的握把撞上了戒指,牢牢地握在少年的手中。  
「扣、扣」少年越走越近,抒澔閉上了眼。  
「啪!」腳上的膠帶割開了,抒澔被推倒在地上。

抒澔緊閉雙眼,等待冰冷的刀刃割開他,結果溫暖的軀體跨坐在他身上。  
「你不是很會唱歌嗎?那開始唱吧」

人的神經是有極限的,抒澔想,如果神經運動也有撞牆期的話,他已經過那道檻了  
「I know you're somewhere out there」  
「Somewhere far away」  
「I want you back,I want you...呃..!」  
粉髮少年已經放下爪刀,解開了抒澔的襯衫,抒澔的胸口突然接觸到冰冷的液體,驚得一跳。  
「繼續唱呀,很好聽」  
粉髮少年在他的胸口倒了些金黃色的酒液,笑著露出了潔白的牙齒和粉嫩的舌頭。  
「My neighbours think I'm crazy」  
「But they don't un嗯呃你等等...」  
少年從抒澔的胸口逐漸往下舔,在肚臍附近打著旋兒,手已經探向抒澔的褲頭。  
「怎麼,你還有什麼打算?」粉髮少年的眼睛不詳的瞇了起來,縮手拿起了爪刀  
「呃那個,我們還...你...你的名字是什麼?」  
粉髮少年又笑了,舉起了爪刀。割斷了抒澔手上的膠帶。  
「我叫煥雄。滿意了嗎?你繼續唱吧」  
「You're all I have」  
「You're all I have...哈...」  
等煥雄解開抒澔的褲子,抒澔才發現他已經很硬了。  
煥雄的舌尖從他陰莖的底部慢慢往上舔  
「At night when....the stars light on my room」  
「I sit by... myself 」  
他看向煥雄,煥雄乖順的閉著眼,含著他的前端,抒澔忍不住摸向那鮮豔的頭髮。  
跟想像中一樣柔軟,抒澔亂七八糟的思緒中閃過這一條。  
「Talking to the Moon...」  
煥雄起身拿了潤滑劑,脫了褲子坐回抒澔身上。  
「Try to get to You」  
對身在這種黑暗的人來說,煥雄過於白皙了。  
抒澔看煥雄皺著眉頭探向下身,忍不住摸上了煥雄的大腿輕輕揉捏。  
「In hopes your on the other side」  
「可以了...」煥雄輕聲地說「來...」  
「Talking ...to me ...too」  
「嗯...Oh Am ...哈I... a fool 」  
他現在跟這個差點把他大卸八塊的人緊緊貼在一起,呼吸交融。  
重獲自由的雙手擁著殺手...他重新注意到煥雄有多嬌小。  
絞著他的地方簡直舒適得過頭了,刺激得抒澔喘不過氣。  
「我..可以先..別唱嗎?」  
煥雄沒有回答,皺著眉頭,臉頰上有幾滴淚水  
停頓了一會兒,煥雄翹起了嘴角,本應代表和善的笑容卻顯得很嫵媚,和危險。  
「讓我來吧」  
煥雄坐在抒澔身上擺動腰肢,甜蜜的呻吟竄進抒澔耳中。  
「哼嗯....」柔軟的像撒嬌的小貓。  
為什麼我要逞這種威風呢,煥雄暗自生氣  
剛吞進抒澔的陰莖就有點受不了,腰每動一次腿就軟一分  
可是如果被那種斯斯文文的普通人操得失態又有點不服氣。  
再怎麼說也是鬼見愁的...嗚嗯...

李抒澔的大腦已經差不多當機了  
高潮的時候抒澔緊抱著煥雄,深深的射在煥雄體內  
煥雄發出一聲低低的啜泣,跟著射了出來  
當理智慢慢回籠,迎接抒澔的是煥雄憤怒的一咬  
「沒戴套就不要射進來！」 「啊嗷嗷嗷嗷對不起!我不是故意的,是我大腦的錯!他當機!」  
抒澔也挺委屈，這種情況下怎麼控制得住 「當機了就丟掉吧!我幫你拆!」煥雄給氣笑了  
精液緩緩流出的羞恥感讓煥雄更加生氣  
「都說要你永遠閉嘴了!」說著就要去拿刀,結果腳一軟倒在抒澔懷裡  
「會的會的我永遠都不會說」抒澔緊緊抱著小貓,不,小老虎,柔聲哄著  
躺在溫暖的懷抱裡好像也沒有繼續生氣的力氣了,煥雄放鬆了靠在抒澔懷裡  
「永遠都不會說嘛...那我也完成交待事項了」  
「你是個記者,對吧?」煥雄促狹一笑  
「這篇報導要怎麼寫呢?」


End file.
